1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to imaging systems and wireless communications devices. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a wireless viewing and control interface for imaging devices.
2. Related Art
While tracing its origins to a chemical-based process utilizing light-sensitive film, photography, at both the professional and amateur levels, has now been digitized. Fundamentally, photography involves the focusing of a specific amount of light from the scene of interest for a specific duration on to a photosensitive element of a specific sensitivity. In digital imaging systems, the photosensitive element is a sensor that converts photons of light into electronic signals. How much or wide/narrow of the scene that is recorded is determined by the focal length of the focusing lens, and an adjustable aperture within the lens sets the intensity of light that is passed to the sensor. The imaging device or camera also includes a shutter that opens and closes in response to user activation, and the duration for which the sensor is exposed to the light passing through the lens is defined by the shutter speed. The electronic signals corresponding to the different wavelengths and intensities of light are then converted to digital data via an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The total exposure (a combination of intensity and duration) needed for a proper image also depends upon the sensitivity or speed of the sensing element, which can be variably set in the case of electronic sensors. The data is then stored on an on-board memory device such as flash memory.
Each of the aforementioned functions of the camera may be controlled by a central processor. For instance, the shutter button may be an electronic push button integrated into the camera body, with inputs thereto producing a command to the central processor. In response, the central processor may generate a signal to a shutter actuator that trips the shutter, along with another signal to the sensor for activating its elements to record the image data.
As indicated above, cameras have several adjustable settings, including focus, shutter speed, and aperture. Manual adjustment of focus may be possible via a focusing ring on the lens that mechanically manipulates the relative position of aperture to the sensing element. Furthermore, manual adjustment of shutter speed may be possible via a knob or other mechanical input integrated into the camera body that, depending on its position, can slow down or speed up the shutter actuation from closed, to opened, and back to closed again. Typically, shutter speed is adjustable in certain pre-defined increments, for example, 1/10 seconds, 1/60 seconds, 1/250 seconds, etc. The aperture opening size may be adjustable via an aperture or f/stop ring mechanically coupled to the aperture in the lens. Again, aperture size is typically adjustable in certain predefined increments, for example f/1.4, f/2, f/2.8, f/4, etc. Where the focal length is adjustable as is the case with zoom lenses, the lens may be incorporated with a zoom ring, or in the alternative, two inter-reciprocating parts, that can manipulated to lengthen or shorten the physical distance between lens elements. Each of these manually adjustable settings may be provided to the central processor as data inputs, where it is utilized generate a proper image.
Conventional cameras may include various automation features such as auto-exposure and auto-focus that can reduce the need for some of the more technical photography skills needed to produce a decent picture. Sensors needed to implement such functionality may likewise be incorporated into the camera system and connected to the central processor, which can calculate and set the needed parameters to generate a proper image. In addition to these functions, the central processor may also perform color balancing, exposure adjustments, and other limited image enhancement procedures once the image is captured and stored.
In a typical workflow, once a series of desired images are captured, or once the memory device has been filled with images to capacity, the memory device is manually removed from the camera and connected to a general purpose computer system to where the image data is copied. The saved images may be viewed or enhanced as desired, whereupon correction and enhancement may be incorporated into print or digital media. Since most conventional cameras are equipped with on-board display devices, a limited preview of the captured image may be shown thereon. However, because of the limited size form factor of the camera, so is the display device, thereby presenting a less than desirable view of the captured image and limiting the level of its discernible details.
With the central processor controlling practically every aspect of operation, the camera essentially becomes a general purpose image input device. Some manufacturers have developed add-on devices that connect to a data output port of the camera, and wirelessly transmit images as they are captured by the camera in response to the photographer pressing the shutter button to a base station. The base station is then connected to a general-purpose computer, from which the captured images can be viewed and manipulated. Such existing devices are proprietary to the camera for which it is designed, and accordingly the remote control of the settings and operation of the camera were limited. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved wireless viewing and control interface for imaging devices.